The World in Shadows
by ShadowAngelJen
Summary: Might change the title. I suck at titles This is another story of mine about ShadowMewtwo. Its much better then my first, and its a what if story. What if he took over this realm called ShadowFalls. What if evil won.
1. Chapter 1

Ok first note, for those who read this that don't know me, this is another story of mine. If you don't know who ShadowMewtwo is, read my ShadowMewtwo story. I know you don't know what the heck SF is or the other people in it

One note though, the Character Cyber Hiwatari belongs to Sapphire Fayth. She gave me permission to use him in this story. Sapphire has written a amazing story about her character Cyber Hiwatari. She's not uploaded it on FF yet though.

Chapter One How A World Falls

ShadowMewtwo leans against the wall, his crimson eyes stare out the window into the shadowy gloom. HIS realm. Forever a land in shadows, by HIS actions. Well with the help of the others. He slowly smiles, as he thinks back on all that made this realm his.

This realm is known as ShadowFalls. It used to be a happy bright place, known as SilverFalls. Where people laughed and played, where there was hope and promise of the future was strong and bright. But now it is a world drenched in blood in shadows, where evil rules over all that exists. Where hope is but a distant memory, where happiness is a barely remembered dream. The Hero's of the old who still live, are but slaves to the Dark Overlords that have changed the very fabric of the world, made it into this dark pit of hell.

The Dark Overlords, lords of this realm now. The King of sorrow, a freakish bunny who reviled in the suffering and pain of others. CrimsonMyotismon, who stalked the night feeding off the blood of unsuspecting victims. Akuma Mystique, who's feminine charms were equaled only by her twisted joy of playing with mortals. Black Kyuukimon, who went though the night stealing things of value for her own dark purpose. Hell Master Phibrizzo, who played with peoples lives as if they were toys for his amusement.

And last, but not least, the final two. The two strongest, most deadliest, most ruthless of the two. Cyber Hiwatari. A strange boy who's eyes first made you think he was but a boy, but closer glance showed the true darkness and madness within. This was a boy who had slaughtered many, killing them with his Black Dranzer whenever he went into insane rages. This was ShadowMewtwo's second in command.

And here we come to ShadowMewtwo himself. He is the one who stares out the window. He is the one who came up with the way to combine the shadow realm with SilverFalls realm. He is the ruler of this world. And he is utterly and completely evil. He is all the evil and darkness of the original Mewtwo, with no goodness, nor light within him. The atrocities he has committed, are for the most part, unspeakable.

It was ShadowMewtwo, King of Sorrow, Crimson Myotismon, and Akuma Mystique's efforts combined that made it possible for ShadowMewtwo to combine Shadow Realm and SilverFalls Realm. ShadowMewtwo came close to loosing control, for a heartbeat of a second. That second proved to be either success or death. If he had not regained control, he and the rest would of died. And things might of worked out better for the side of light. But ShadowMewtwo did not loose control, and the two realms were merged as one.

As soon as the two realms became one, the Hero's immediately attacked the four. They knew that they had barely anytime to defeat them. They knew the shadows would give ShadowMewtwo and the rest even more power. Perhaps to much to beat. So in a desperate effort, they attacked with all they had. All the Hero's, all their Partners...everything. The Hero's army...The final army.

So with the power of the Shadows at their beck and call, the Four Dark Ones set upon the massive army of the Hero's. The Hero's had hope,a nd numbers on their side. The Four Dark Ones had the full power of the shadows and darkness on their side. It was a eventually matched battle. It would be hard to say what side would of won, if things had not gone horribly wrong for the hero's. Perhaps Good would of triumphed, as it had so many times in the past. But such was not to be on this day.

For THEY came. Out of the shadows they appeared. Cyber Hiwatari. Black Kyuuamon. Hell Master Phibrizzo. Without a single word, they joined ShadowMewtwo's forces against the hero's. And what had been a battle, became a slaughter.

Most of the hero's partners was killed in the first five minutes. The battle was over in a mere ten minutes. Blood covered the ground, and in the shadowy perpetual night, it seemed black as ebony. Most of the hero's partners lay dead. Those ones that lived was quickly killed.

As for the Hero's...Some lay dead. Some ran, escaping into the mountains. But for the others, a far worse fate lay in store for them.

Freya was captured by Hell Master. She was near unconscious, over the body of her Lover SonGoku. SonGoku had died before, but had come back. Only to die again, on this day. Who had struck the last blow upon him, is not known. Jen was captured to. Hurt to badly to run, she still tried to fight them. Her efforts was to no avail, and CrimsonMyotismon quickly knocked her unconscious. Cat tried to run. She might of gotten away, had Cyber Hiwatari not taken a instant strange attraction to her. He snatched her up. The rest of the hero's that was not dead, and had not been able to run, was rounded up, sent to slave camps. Those who resisted to much, was killed outright.

So that is how the world fell. In sprays of crimson blood, in screams of pain, in battle turned slaughter. This is how the reign of ShadowMewtwo and his comrades begun. How good lost, for the first time ever. And how nothing ever will be the same, or alright...ever again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Corruption of Souls

Several months have passed since the final battle. Things only grow darker in the world, as if light will never shine again. But things...Are about to grow even worse. For the Death and Slavery of the Hero's is bad enough. But what is to follow is even worse. For two souls, shall be corrupted. One by their own free will. The other, by force.

ShadowMewtwo once again stands by the window, looking over HIS realm. It would seem that he has everything he needs, wants. A entire world in shadows, at his beck and call. Plenty of innocents left to hurt, kill in the most horrible of ways. But there is one thing he does not have. One thing that he needs. One thing that he wants, a burning desire to get this one last thing, no mater what he must do. He taps his claws against the window sill, growing more and more agitated. He has waited far to long already. Any more waiting is akin to torture. His vaguely catlike face contorts in anger, and he growls.

"Phibrizzo!" ShadowMewtwo snarls out, his eyes starting to glow that hellish blood red as he anger gathers power all around him. A grayish purple shimmer appears before the angry Lord, and a small boy appears.

At first glance, this boy seems to be just that, a small boy. His purple hair is lightly tousled, his small frame sending out signals of innocence. But his eyes, throw all notions of innocence out the window. Deep in his eyes hide hints of something far far darker. A evil as ancient as the world itself, maybe even older then that. Hints of madness flash across those deep green eyes, like bolts of lighting in a stormy sky. This boy, is not what he seems to be.His form is mearly a cloak for his true self. A Monster Lord, of uncorpared darkness. His eyes stare into ShadowMewtwo's eyes as he scuffs his shoe against the floor. He knows what ShadowMewtwo wants, and without waiting for him to anger even more, he holds up a glowing yellow orb.

"ShadowMewtwo. As Requested, Freya's soul. Her very being, int he palm of my hands! With a single motion I can crush it in my hand.Crush her life, so her heart beats nevermore!" Phibrizzo smirks slightly, knowing ShadowMewtwo has far darker purpose then mear death in mind for the girl. He waits however, letting ShadowMewtwo speak his desires.

"How far is it done? I want it done NOW. I want, no need, Jen by my side. She should be by my side forever! Ruling this world as the dark princess she refuses to accept that is within her. " ShadowMewtwo finishes with a hiss, his eyes glowing even more, and a red aura dances around him. He slowly floats nearer to Phibrizzo.

Phibrizzo gulps slightly, knowing somehow that ShadowMewtwo's power eclipses even his own. "A few days! A week at the very most." With a glare from ShadowMewtwo he quickly adds. "Remember this, ShadowMewtwo. It takes more then a few years to build a empire that will last forever, and more then a couple months to turn a shinning soul to darkness. But it WILL finally be done, in less then a week. I give you my world." Phibrizzo slowly smiles. "The games up to this point were mearly pain, to weaken her physically, and of coarse the pain we inflicted upon her friend...to weaken her emotionally. The last game I have planned will shatter her. And then she can be rebuild with darkness, by you. Her soul will forever be corrupted by this, yes and that will make her yours forever more!" Phibrizzo slowly giggles, and dances around. He lets out one more giggle, then turns to go. Slowly he stops and floats the yellow ball up to ShadowMewtwo.

ShadowMewtwo glances at it, and slowly smiles as he whispers the nickname he long ago gave to Freya. "Little Flower. I trust you did many horrible things to the flower to harm Jen?" ShadowMewtwo slowly strokes the ball, purring slightly, as if the very mention of pain gives him pleasure beyond what most know.

Phibrizzo raises his hand, the yellow orb floating back into his palm. "Oh yes! she is fun to lay with you know, so energetic. She won't ever just give up. No mater what kind of torture I put her threw, she refuses to just crawl into a ball and whimper. She fights instead. And screams. Oh yes, she's very good at that. All night long, she screams until she passes out. Screaming about how she's going to take our shoes, and kill us with muffins. Most entertaining. A most fine toy!"

ShadowMewtwo floats closer to Phibrizzo, and stretches out his claws, petting the Monster Lord's face. "Oh please continue to make the Little Flower scream. Please please, tape record it for me even! It will make good bedtime music, at least until I have my Princess to help me sleep... Just..." ShadowMewtwo's eyes focus on Phibrizzo. "Just do not kill the Little Flower. She should be tortured for quiet a while. Perhaps for the rest of her life. Or until she gives up...if she ever does."

Phibrizzo nods in agreement, and slowly closes his eyes, giving a big child like grin at the thoughts of what he shall soon do to the two girls in his care. The grayish purple shimmer covers him, and he vanishes back underground to finish his horrendous means of play.

iAfter Cyber Hiwatari took Cat after the final battle of the hero's, he found he did not wish to place her in one of the slave camps. Strangely, his odd attraction to her only grew, and he kept her in his own base. Strangely enough, he seems to care for her, even love her. Cat, in return, has fallen in love with Cyber Hiwatari, and though tortured by the thought of her friends in pain, her love seems to blind her from any thought of escape. It is here she stays, most willingly./i

In Cyber Hiwatari's base, Cat lays on her belly playing with a piece of string. Her gaze is off somewhere, past the dull gray walls of his base. She thinks of far deeper thoughts then a teenage girl should ever have to think about. Slowly she sighs and burrows her head deep into he carpet struggling not to cry. She feels so confused. She loves Cyber Hiwatari. Even though it has been just a few short months since he brought her here, she knows this. He has never mistreated her, never hurt her or forced her to do anything she does not wish to. But is it wrong to love him? He killed so many... He has done such horrible things. But she has not yet forgotten about her Friends. Her love for her friends keeps her worrying about them nearly constantly. Are they OK? Are they even alive? There was so much blood on the battle field. There was so many body's...

Cat cry's harder, and if he can sense her emotions, Cyber Hiwatari enters the room. He sees Cat crying and runs to her, kneeling by her. His tousled hair, gray in front and black in back, drifts in his eyes as he puts one hand on her shoulder. His red eyes focus on Cat, intensely as he slowly whispers to her. "My Little Cat, don't be sad! Be glad! You and I are together, and we can have anything we want. Just name what your heart desires, and I will get it for you, if I am able."

Cat slowly rises her head, her eyes sparkling with tears. She knows what she wants, he can never give her. But even though she knows this, she still asks. She can not help but ask. " I want Freya. She's my best friend. And you just..just let that freak take her!"

Cyber Hiwatari slowly frowns, her hurtful tone hurting him far deeper then he would of liked. He wanted to please her. More the anything. But he also knew he was unable to give her what she desires, this time. He slowly strokes her hair and whispers in her ear. "She was needed. You know ShadowMewtwo. He needs this, he needs that. Hes the ruler of this hole damn realm. He has more power then any of the rest of us..." Cyber Hiwatari lays down by Cat, his head turning to look deep into her eyes. Tearfully she looks back into his, as he continues to whisper to her. " But never worry, my Dear Cat. I will make sure he never needs you. If he ever tries to take you..I'd..." Cyber Hiwatari's eyes light up with near blood-lust, as thoughts of carnage drift though his mind. Slowly he clenches his fist picturing ShadowMewtwo taking Cat. His fingernails bite deep within his palms, blood bubbling out of the marks. In his daydream, he pictures ShadowMewtwo being ripped apart by Black Dranzer if he ever DARED to approach HIS Cat. Slowly he chuckles, turning his attention back to Cat. As he looks at her again, the daydream fading, his blood-lust calms. Cat..Eases his prescience. Making him calmer then he's ever felt in his life.

Cat slowly sits up, And Cyber Hiwatari mirrors her movements, also sitting up. She leans against him, and he puts his arm around her shoulder. Cat looks at his palms,s lowly frowning. "Don't hurt yourself. I hate it when your hurt..I hate it when you bleed..." Cat slowly slights, wondering again if this was right. She wanted to help her friends, but what could she do? And Cyber Hiwatari..She loved him more then she thought it was possible to love another. Her heart wanted nothing more then to be in his arms, but can she really? Cyber Hiwatari caused the world to be as it was, in shadows and darkness. Was she turning her back on her friends, on all she knew and believed in by staying with him? She closes her eyes and whispers, so softly Cyber Hiwatari can barely here her. "I don't want to think. Or hope. I just want to be by your side. I don't want to think of them, but I can't help it!"

Cyber Hiwatari strokes her hair, smiling down upon her. "In time the memory of your past will fade, trust me. Just trust me my Little Cat. In time it won't hurt anymore, and there will be only us, and our love. That is all that maters, all that will mater. I promise.

Cat burrows deeper in his arms, wanting so much to believe. Perhaps it was possible. Perhaps the past did not mater so much. Besides, no mater how much she cried, it would not free those from slavery. It would not bring back the dead. And it would not return the world to a bright and sunny place. This was all she had now. And it was more, then most had.

In a large cave, deep underground, lurks a strange creature. Thick fur covers him from head to toe, and if you gazed upon him, the first thoughts in your head would be Gijinka Bunny or rabbit. But confuse this creature with those cute fluffy bunny's humans keep as pets, would Be a grave error. This bunny is far more then a cute fluffy thing. This is the bunny that would make normal bunny's scream. In fact he would make humans scream, and has on many a occasion. He is the King of Sorrow, and his name is well fitted to him, judging from the sorrowful way the boy chained to the wall whimpers.

The King smiles, then frowns and slices a thin strip of skin off the boy's upper left arm with his left clawed hand. As the boy whimpers, he digs his claw into the wound, causing blood to pour out in two waiting glasses King holds in his other hand. The boy screams weakly, then his head falls forward. King waits till the glasses are near full, then rubs his fur on the wound, and it closes, though no new skin grows over it quiet yet. The King hums a bit, a strange melody of both happiness and sadness, as if the boy's meowings of pain both gives him happiness, but also makes him sad.

Once this is done, the King of Sorrow laps up the blood on his right claws, then takes one of the glasses from his left hand, and spins around to gaze at his guest. "Why here you are, Dear Crimson Myotismon!" King of Sorrow chuckles as he hands one of the glasses to the Vampire Prince. "Crimson Blood for a Crimson Vampire!"

Crimson Myotismon smiles, his white fangs glimmering. He takes the glass in his gloved hand, and slowly sips, closing his eyes as he indulges in the joy of drinking fresh blood. "The blood of the young is so sweet, and when its from one of the hero's, even sweeter!" Crimson Myotismon turns to King of Sorrow, a small drop of crimson blood falling from his left fang.

"A dash of fear, a pinch of salt, and most of all a heap of sorrow!" The King utters before taking a large swig of his cup. "Such makes the best blood Tea, and I Know you agree with me, Crimson Myotismon!" King of Sorrow hums a bit again, then turns to the boy pinned to the wall. "I wonder whatever shall we do to this poor poor CJ, so full of sorrow upon the wall?"

"Many thing can be done, Many a thing indeed." Crimson once again smiles, as the king squeals suddenly and dashes to the wall.

King of Sorrow's quick flick of the claw floods the room with gray light, casting everything in a sorrowful slate color. Small animals, bats, mice, rats, squirrels, even a cat and a few poodle puppy's are pinned to the walls. Most are dead, their corpse strangely enough utter no smell of decay. The unlucky ones are still alive, abide weakly. Those ones who still live, whimper softly in fear, pain, and above all, sorrow. Their eyes open and close like fish as the whimper and cry. From the ceiling dark purple, blue, and gray streamers are pinned, blowing slightly in a stale breeze that occasionally flows though the cave.

King of Sorrow turns to Crimson Myotismon, his nose twitching. "I wish humans to be pinned to these walls of my lovely home. It would make me sad to see them pinned, but sadder still NOT to have them pinned here. You DO understand this, right?"

Crimson Myotismon certainly looks like he does NOT understand, but he smiles politely, deciding to be a good guest and pretend to understand. That is after all what King of Sorrow wanted him to do. Understand. " Of course I do, King of Sorrow. We must all have our home decorated in the fashion in which we choose."

The King of Sorrow's ears perk up at Crimson Myotismon's words. "YES! To make our guests sad when they come, and sadder still when...IF they leave! King of Sorrow laughs a bit, then wanders closer to Crimson Myotismon, and both stare at CJ.

"Are you going to leave CJ pinned to the wall like a butterfly on a board?" Crimson Myotismon asks King. CJ moans a bit at this, whimpering even more and giving off weak twitches.

King of Sorrow wrinkles his nose, thinking. Thinking of the sorrow CJ must feel. Thinking of how SAD he was to see him pinned to the wall, in agony. But also he thought about how having CJ pinned also made him just a little happy. But JUST a little of course! "I think I would very much like that. Yes!It will cause great sorrow to keep him as such, so I will!" King of Sorrow declares.

Crimson Myotismon just smiles again, sipping his blood tea once more. As the King of Sorrow prattles on about sorrow and pain, it seems as if this little tea party will last well into the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Unspeakable Acts

As of right now, ShadowFalls is in utter darkness. The few hero's that survive deep in the mountains dare not attack, having none of their Partners to assist them anymore, and being few, they could do little. But in times of darkness, there is aways light. Or so they say. Perhaps that's not true with ShadowFalls. Or perhaps it is. Then again, the events that take place, force all to think there is no longer any hope for the Light. For how could such things happen if there was still hope?

Deep under Shadow Mewtwo's castle lurks a underground of dimly lit rooms and cells. This is Shadow Mewtwo's personal dungeon. The walls are stained with old blood, and the air is dry and old smelling. Many beings who displeased Shadow Mewtwo have been dragged into this place. Very few have ever returned from its depths.

In one of the many rooms of this underground nightmare, two girls lay chained to the floor. The first is Jen. She is badly beaten, and lays silently, her eyes closed. The second is Freya. She is covered in blood, from the many bloody wounds on her body. She to has her eyes closed, both appear unconscious, or near so.

A few moments pass, and Jen's eyes slowly open. They focus on Freya, and glimmers of sadness pass though them. This...was all her fault. Her friend, Freya would not be here if it not for her. She slowly tries to rise, anger flashing in her eyes. Anger at their captors, who had tormented..tortured both of them nearly every day since they had been dragged here. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Time was impossible to tell in this dank underground part of the castle. All Jen knew was it had felt like forever. Forever since their world was combined with the Shadow Realm. Forever since the final battle. Forever...since there had been anything but pain. Jen falls back down, struggling to stay awake, to talk. "F...Freya?"

Freya's eyes remain shut for a long moments, then she slowly opens one eye. She hisses softly her eyes filled with fury at their captures. "D...Don't ...let them ...take the muffins...Jen. Protect the shoes..." Her eyes once again close, and she lets out a sigh before she passes out again.

Jen slowly winces, then closes her eyes as well. Why could they not leave Freya out of this? She knew, thought at least, that Shadow Mewtwo MUST be behind this. And she also knew it was she he wanted. Why bring Freya into it..why hurt her? But this was a question that Jen knew. Shadow Mewtwo would do anything to hurt her, to force her to summit to his will. Why could he not see she'd never summit to him. Ever. Her thoughts lead off to blackness as the effort of staying awake is finally to much for her and she passes into unconscious.

In the shadows a set of hungry gold eyes stare out at the two unconscious girls. The figure slowly steps into the light nearer to the two. His shockingly bright green hair frames his face, broken only by the black horn that rises from his head. His golden eyes frame a narrow face, with twin stripes of orange across both sides of the face. His clothes are dirty, and torn, and the collar around his neck indicates, although he is far from human, he to is a slave.

As he continues to stare at the two girls, he brings one bloody claw up to his mouth and licks it absentmindedly. Freya's blood, so sweet to him. Much sweeter then Jen's. His eyes shine brighter in the gloom as he continues to watch the two. He slowly twitches, looking Jen over, then his gaze falls from her to Freya. He licks his claws again, and darts his head around his room before moving closer to the unconscious Freya. He kneels by her form, and strokes her face with the back of his claws, leaving trails of blood across it. He licks his lips and his eyes start to drift downward.

Before Valgaav's gaze can drift any farther, the familiar grayish purple shimmer appears in the room. Phibrizzo's eyes meet Valgaav's, and he just stares at him for a few long moments, the fury radiating from his eyes as he stares at Valgaav kneeling over Freya. With a snap of Phibrizzo's fingers, Valgaav falls to the ground shrieking in pain. Phibrizzo moves in front of the fallen Valgaav and viciously kicks him in the crotch. Valgaav rolls over on his back and shrieks once again in pain.

Phibrizzo glares at Valgaav accusingly, then screams at him. " Did I in ANYWAY tell you to touch the prisoners in the way you were about to? DID I TELL YOU TO DO IT? ANSWER ME!" Unless you desire to go back to the hell I dragged you out of. Do you WANT that, little boy?"

Valgaav slowly whimpers, shaking his head no. He struggles to his feet, keeping his head bowed before his Master.

Phibrizzo clenches his fist in anger, and stomps his food on the ground. He seems as if he is about to kill Valgaav, but slowly he calms down. He knows he still needs this poor excuse for a servant. "Bad Boy! Get OUT of here before I change my mind!" He snarls.

Valgaav limps out the door, moving as quickly as he can from his Master's fury. Phibrizzo turns to the girls who have remained unconscious throughout all of this. He snaps his fingers, sending both of them back to their cells. Their cages. "I am going to have to kill Valgaav soon. He grows far to much out of control." Phibrizzo thinks about this for a few moments, then nods slowly, and shimmers away.

In her cell, Freya slowly awakens, and opens her eyes, wincing in pain. She stares at the bars that define her existence, and tries not to whimper. They had tortured her and Jen more times then she wanted to count. So many times.. Beaten so badly it hurt just to breath. Sliced up so much every movement felt like fire. And so much more, even worse tortures then that. But all that pain, was not why Freya wanted to whimper, to shed tears. Why she wanted to, was because she worried about everyone else. Jen, who she knew was who they truly wanted to hurt. Cat, who she knew not was alive or dead. Was Cat being tortured to, somewhere in this hell? All her other friends, alive? Dead? Tortured? Slaves? Not knowing was the worst part of all. She knew not who fell in the battle, or who escaped or who was captured. Only her fate, Jen's fate, and Goku's fate did she know.

Goku. Her lover, and so much more then that. He had been apart of her, in so many ways. Whenever she was sad, he was there. Whenever things looked hopeless, he was there. In battle, he was by her side, fighting. He was strong, a warrior. And that's how he had been in the final battle. Fighting with all he had. To the bitter end.

Freya closes her eyes, not wanting to remember, but the memory's come unbidden. The screams in the air. The sent of blood all around her. The shadows covering everything...

iHer Partners were spread out all over the battle field, as well as everyone else's partners. She could hear her Blue Eyes and Red Eye's roars puncture the battle, along with the clash of swords, the swish of claws, the thump of punches and kicks. Gene, the Gijinka Gallantmon fought by her side. Freya dives to the side as a Shadow Syther nearly slices her head off. Gene impels it, and Freya rises. With a shock she looks around, struggling to see though the shadows to find her Dragons. To her shock, Seto and Joey no longer ride on the lead ones. She cries out in shock. "Seto? Joey?"

Screams puncture her search, and she spins around. Those had not been screams of battle, nor screams of pain. Those had been..Death screams. Freya screams out and runs, attacking the minions of the Dark Ones. Gene follows behind her, but a sudden blast from a huge ShadowDragonite strikes him. When the blinding light from the Hyper beam passes, Gene's head is gone. The Gallantmon's body falls to the ground, and Freya stares in shock. So much shock she does not realize SOMETHING is coming up behind her.

"WAVY!" Freya spins hearing Goku's voice, just as a Phantomon swings his scythe at her. Freya falls to the ground avoiding the first strike, but Phantomon's already bringing the Scythe around, this time aiming at her neck. Goku dives forward, throwing the Phantomon away from Freya. He turns to her, the worry in his eyes great. He moves his mouth to speak, but before he can a Bakumon flies out of the shadows. Freya turns around and fiercely kicks it away. Goku moves to help her, but something flies out of the shadows at the two. Goku spins around, but before he can bring his arm to bear to blast it with a energy blast, its claws sink deep within Goku's chest. Freya spins around, but what or who attacked Goku has already vanished within the shadows. Freya watches in horror as blood spurts out of Goku's chest, and he falls to the blood soaked ground. She dives to the ground, landing beside him, but as she watches, the light slowly leaves Goku's eyes. The last emotion shinning within his eyes, his his love for her.

Freya screams, falling onto his body. "GOKU! Goku no don't leave me..don't leave me...you can't leave me..I need you..I love you!" She lets her head fall on his blood soaking chest, tears running down her cheeks. All around her the battle...the slaughter rages, but she ceases to care. All she wants now is for something to strike her down. To destroy her, so she can go where Goku has gone.

Slowly the sounds of carnage and battle fade, leaving only a deep silence, broken only by soft sobs of pain, and whimpers of grief. Freya did not even bother to lift her head from Goku's chest. And when she was grabbed roughly off of him she did not even fight back. She just gazed at Goku's body as she was dragged away with shock, and agony. She hoped they'd kill her. They'd end her life. So she could join Goku in whatever heaven or hell existed beyond this one. But her wish went unanswered. That day had been only the beginning of the nightmare. They had drug her underground, and that's when the torture begun./i

Freya opens her eyes, unshead tears glimmering in them as memory's of the final battle assaulted her. She refused to let the tears fall. She refused to let them see, to give whoever was watching the satisfaction of her crying. Freya closes her eyes again. She no longer wanted to simply die. Even if it did mean she'd rejoin Goku. She wanted now to fight. To pay them back for his death. For her Partners deaths. For the torture they had inflicted upon her and Jen. And all the misery and death they had inflicted upon everyone else. She just had to figure out how to get out of here. Then..She'd fight. She'd give them hell. Freya's last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep, was of Goku, her friends, and far happier times.

Akuma Mystique slinks though the castle, her blue skin rippling with every step she takes. She glances around her, her red eyes searching and finally falling on one of the many doorways that line the corridors of Shadow Mewtwo's castle. "..Shadow Mewtwo whatever can I DO for you?" She purrs at she stares hard into the shadows.

Shadow Mewtwo floats out, his tail blade scrapping against the ground. He studies Akuma Mystique, and his claws twitch slightly as footsteps fall from behind both of them. Only one dared to approach Shadow Mewtwo from the back. Without needing to look back, Shadow Mewtwo clicks his claws together. "Cyber Hiwatari...You desire something?"

Cyber Hiwatari moves around Shadow Mewtwo, so he is standing by Akuma Mystique, facing Shadow Mewtwo directly. "I hate it when you do that. And we have to... talk." Cyber Hiwatari frowns. "You KNOW what I want. Or rather what my sweet Cat wants. And what she wants she gets. Got me?" Cyber Hiwatari fingers his pocket, touching his BlackDranzer within. He wishes to unleash it, right here and now. Never mind that Shadow Mewtwo is a ally. He still wishes to. On Shadow Mewtwo, on innocents. On anyone but his Cat. But for now, he would wait. As long as Shadow Mewtwo never took action against Cat.

Shadow Mewtwo studies the boys face, then floats closer to him. Shadow Mewtwo raises his hand, and strokes Cyber Hiwatari's cheek. With a snarl, Cyber Hiwatari jerks back, to Shadow Mewtwo's amused chuckle. "You want Freya? Very well then. Don't worry. You may have her, as soon as I am done with her. But there is ONE condition."

Cyber Hiwatari's eyes narrow. "A condition? What?" Cyber Hiwatari's eyes move to stare full into Shadow Mewtwo's eyes, showing that if he did not like Shadow Mewtwo's answer, there would be trouble.

Shadow Mewtwo chuckles in amusement again, then narrows his gaze. "You will keep Freya on a tight leash. Once I release her to you, she must NEVER leave your base. Ever. She must never be free, and Jen must never see her again. At least not the REAL Freya."

Shadow Mewtwo's eyes drift from Cyber Hiwatari's to Akuma Mystique's. With a single motion of his hand, Akuma Mystique morphs. Her blue skin gives way to human skin, her red eyes soften to . Her adult form gives way to a younger girls. When the transformation is complete, Akuma Mystique looks perfectly like Freya. She moves closer to Shadow Mewtwo, putting one arm on his. "Is this good enough, Lord Shadow Mewtwo? Does it please you?"

Shadow Mewtwo nods, and raises his claws snapping them together. A few seconds later, Phibrizzo appears before the trio, cradling a unconscious and chained up Freya in his arms. Akuma Mystique slinks to him, and studies the many wounds on the girl. She shivers slightly, and the same exact wounds appear on her.

Shadow Mewtwo floats to the real Freya, looking down upon her bruised and cut face. He runs his claws though her hair softly and smiles. "Little Flower. Little Flower. I know your awake. I know you can here every single word we speak. Before I let Cyber Hiwatari take you away, I wish to know something." Shadow Mewtwo's smile turns into a truly wicked and cruel grin. "How does it feel? Having your beautiful blood cover your frail form? How does it feel knowing the pain you have endured, day in and day out? How does it feel..." Shadow Mewtwo's fangs glimmer as he laughs slightly. "To know your friend will soon be mine. By my side, in all ways. The Brat Princess who belonged to no one, who no one could tame, but who will soon belong to me?"

Freya's eyes bolt open, and she snarls and spits at Shadow Mewtwo. "NEVER you shoeless freak! She won't EVER cause she'd never in a million years be like you! Or with you!" Freya starts struggling, with all the strength she has left causing Phibrizzo to stumble and almost fall. Quickly he thrusts the struggling girl into Cyber Hiwatari's arms. Cyber Hiwatari quickly tightens his arms around her, so tight she can barely breath, much less struggle anymore.

"Best be quiet. Cat wishes you alive. I wish to keep Cat happy, and mine. Cyber Hiwatari stares down at Freya, and something in his gaze, as well as his strange words, unnerves her and sends her into a quiet glaring rage. Cyber Hiwatari nods softly, and rocks slightly. His fingernails cut Freya's arm slightly, and as he continues to rock, Freya's eyes close as she falls asleep in his arms. Cyber Hiwatari gives Shadow Mewtwo one last stare, before walking out with the sleeping Freya nestled in his arms.

Akuma Mystique stares after the boy for a few long moments, then moves closer to Phibrizzo and wraps her arms around his neck. She hops into his arms, cooing slightly. Phibrizzo once again almost stumbles under the weight. Akuma Mystique laughs softly before closing her eyes, moving into acting like the injured Freya mood.

Phibrizzo rolls his eyes slightly before raising his gaze to Shadow Mewtwo's. "Between Akuma Mystique and my magic, we shall finish shattering Jen's mind. When she is at the brink of madness and death, you will come in acting like a Knight in Shinning Armor. With her mind in the state it will soon be in, she will then be yours. All you have to do is rescue her. Make it look REAL. I'll have Valgaav there. Hmm He's been such a bad boy! Kill him when you "Rescue" Jen."

In Jen's cell, Jen lays upon the ground staring at the bars. Trapped down here, tortured Again a nd again. Forced to watch them torture Freya as well, which was infinity worse then any pain she had endured. Knowing they were only hurting her friend to get to her. Would this never end? There had to be a way to get free. To pay them back for all they had done to her.

The all to familiar gray and purple shimmer appears in front of the bars of the cell as Phibrizzo appears. Jen closes her eyes, waiting for it to begun again. Same old, same old. They would teleport her into a larger room. Freya would already be there. Then that sick freak Phibrizzo would come with his pet Valgaav and the torture would begun anew. But did they really think all this would make her give in, give up? Ever? She knew Freya would never give in either. They had to stay..strong.

But as the minutes pass, Jen slowly grew to know, something was different. Instead of insanely teleporting her from the cell to another room, Phibrizzo was instead just staring at her, giving off occasional giggles that sent goosebumps down her bare arms. Finally Phibrizzo raises a finger and Jen is teleported. But again, something is different. Instead of being in a large room, Jen finds herself lying on the floor of a much smaller room. Instead of Freya being with her, she was alone. For a few long moments, Jen just lay on the cold floor, confused, trying to hide her fear at whatever new torture they had thought up. Where was Freya? Jen slowly clenches her eyes shut and whispers softly to herself. "Please let her still be alive."

Jen continued to lay there until a scream ripped though the air. Jen bolted right up, looking around the room. To her surprise no chains bound her at all. And a door, with no lock, was to the side of her. Ignoring her past wounds, she continues to bolt to the door, ignoring any danger that may await her. For she knew, that scream had been Freya's. Jen slams into the door, and with a clatter it opens, throwing Jen into the next room.

With horror Jen stared at the scene that greeted her. The floor was streaked with blood, more blood then she'd seen before, when Valgaav used his claws to torture her or Freya. In the middle of the room, Freya lay, claw marks rendered in her skin, her clothes in even more tatters. Blood covered almost every bit of her small form, as she twisted under the grasp of Valgaav's claws. The monster had her by the throat, why sitting on top of her.

Jen slowly shakes, whispering under her breath, frozen by the horrific scene that assaulted her. "No..Freya... VALGAAV!" with a screech Jen threw herself at the Monster, only to be thrown back by a barrier. With a shimmer, Phibrizzo enters. He takes in the scene, allowing himself a wolfish grin, before frowning at Valgaav, making a vicious motion for him to release the girl.

Valgaav slinks off of Freya, taking his time to stand up. He kneels on the ground on the other side of Freya,before rising and moving closer to Jen, his golden eyes focused on Jen's horrified eyes. "Your next" He growls softly at her. Slowly he brings his blood covered claws, licking them slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Jen's.

Phibrizzo claps his hands together and moves toward Freya, who remains on the floor, her eyes closed. Her breathing is ragged, and Phibrizzo frowns as he kneels by her. "Little...Lilly is that what Shadow Mewtwo calls you?" Phibrizzo whispers. Freya's eyes flicker open, as Phibrizzo snaps his fingers. A small yellow orb appears in his palm. "Now this is just..Horrible. Playtime got a little to rough. So much pain. Little Girls don't like so much pain, do they? It causes such horrific memory's. Memory's that never go away, never stop hurting." Phibrizzo takes a breath, fingering the golden orb. "How would you like to forget about all of this? Be reborn in a sense?"

Freya's eyes shimmer with such agony and she closes them, hiding the pain in them from Phibrizzo. Jen snaps out of her shocked paralyze, and hits the barrier several times, screaming. "Don't listen to him! STAY with me, stay with what you know is right! They murdered Go..."

Jen's voice falls silent as Phibrizzo flicks his wrist, making the barrier block Jen's voice. He turns his eyes back to Freya. "Goku? Yes, I heard he was your lover. Little Girls and Little Boy's do like to play with each other. Sometimes not so willingly." Phibrizzo glances up, glaring at Valgaav for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Freya. She opens her eyes at mention of Goku's name. "It was not I who destroyed him. Don't you know who did? You don't! How said! I'll tell you. It was Shadow Mewtwo who struck him down. Who killed him." Phibrizzo falls silent, and strokes Freya's hair, gently. "Yes, I remember him gloating about murdering Goku. Because it would hurt you. Because it would hurt Jen to see you hurt. You SEE, sadly, but truly, it is Jen's fault your here. Because Shadow Mewtwo is so obsessed with her. But enough about Jen for now. We;ve heard JUST about enough of her, have we not? So now, What about you? Is it fair to make you live with the memory's of all this? Memory's to horrendous to bear?"

Freya slowly struggles to take a deep breath in, whimpering slightly from the pain the slight effort causes her. "Bu..But the shoes..the muffins..."

Phibrizzo smiles softly, glancing at Jen, who keeps slamming her fist against the barrier. "You can have all those. All the shoes of all the world. All the muffins of all the world. All the things girls SHOULD have. No more pain. I can erase the pain the memory's have caused you. Make it though as they never happened. You'll be free to play. Free to do anything your heart desires.

Freya slowly nods, to Jen's horrific look. Phibrizzo stands, and snaps his fingers, laughing in glee as the Yellow Orb containing Freya's soul, turns dark brown, streaked with hints of red. Freya's wounds heal in a instant, and she stands up, a new dark look in her eyes. She laughs, spinning around. Her memory's of the months of torture, gone. The memory's of this last night of torture, gone. All she remembers of all of it, is it is JEN'S fault. Her fault, because SHE would not give into Shadow Mewtwo. Not even to spare her friend from torture, pain.

Phibrizzo snaps his fingers, causing the barrier to shatter and break. "Do what you desire, Freya. You are free now. To do whatever your heart desires."

Freya approaches Jen, anger building in her eyes. "Its all your fault." She spits. " Shadow Mewtwo's little pet. Or at least that's what he wants you to be. If you had ONLY submitted to his wishes, I would never of been here! None of this would happen to me. But then again, YOU don't care! If you did you would of submitted! Instead of making me suffer right along with you. At least those memory's are gone. At least the pain is gone! The humiliation!"

Jen stands there, to shocked to move, or even speak. Her eyes fill with tears at Freya's accusations. Was it true? Would her friend of not been hurt if she'd only submitted? Was her pride to great, to much that she could not see?

Freya ignores Jen's silence, as well as her tears. She stalks toward Jen, pointing a finger in her face. "Its time to make YOU suffer as I have suffer! Time for you to suffer because of another! Because of your FRIEND. Or so called friend!" Freya glares behind her at Valgaav. "GO Valgaav! SHOW Her how you torture little girls when Master is away! Show her what it feels like!"

Valgaav grins in insane pleasure, and stalks toward Jen. His ebony black wings burst out of his back, casting a shadow over the still silent Jen. It is only when he attempts to grab her that she snaps from her shock, ducking under his grasp. She spins around, and throws a kick at his midsection, but with speed a human can't even hope to match, Valgaav grabs Jen's leg. He grins at her, why Freya laughs from the sidelines. Spurred beyond her own battered body by her anger, Jen rips her leg from Valgaav's grasp, and tackles him to the ground. He quickly overpowers her, but before he can pin her to the ground, she leaps up away from Valgaav. He leaps up as well, snatching a knife from his belt, and throwing at Jen.

Jen grabs at it, managing to snatch it out of midair before it hits her. Valgaav takes the opportunity to leap right in front of Jen, and slams his right wing hard into her side, sending her flying toward Freya. She tumbles around, and before she can stop her tumble, Valgaav slams his other wing into her wrist, sending the knife flying. It sails from her hand, right into Freya's throat. Freya looks at Jen as the knife quivers in her throat, and Jen falls to the ground. The instant Jen hits, Freya's eyes roll up in her head, as she falls to the ground as well. The knife falls from her neck, and a stream of blood bursts from her neck. Jen stares in shock, then throws herself to Freya's side, trying to stop the flow of blood with her hands. "Freya..FREYA!"

Freya slowly opens her eyes, and gone is the darkness that had ahold of her mere moments ago. "...I can see muffin land, Jen. Goku...is there...shoes..." With one last gurgle, Freya coughs up blood, and then her eyes go blank, cold. Dead. The Marble in Phibrizzo hands goes dim, then shatters. Jen clenches her eyes shut as she starts to cry over Freya's body.

Valgaav growls at the emotional display, and moves toward Jen, not even bothering to look at his Master. He grabs her roughly by the neck, and throws her against the wall. "Far be it from me to deny a girl's last order." Valgaav snarls as he stares at Jen. He moves closer to Jen, but before he can do anything more then that, a ball of black energy slams into his back. He screams as it impacts him. A bright purple glow covers Valgaav, and he explodes moments after, in a spray of blood, bone, feathers, and other body matter. Jen stares in shock for a few long moments, before slumping to the floor, leaning against the wall.

Phibrizzo stares in shock, then starts jumping into the air. He shakes slightly as Shadow Mewtwo's feet tough the ground before him. "L...ord Shadow Mewtwo!"

Shadow Mewtwo's eyes glow blood red, and Phibrizzo is send flying backward, hitting the wall with a load crash. Shadow Mewtwo turns to Jen, who is huddled against the wall, shaking. Shadow Mewtwo takes a step forward, and she flinches.

"...You..YOU DID THIS." Jen hoarsely screams at him. Then her voice grows softer, more hysterical. Her words come as a stream, barely compressional. "You.. you.. told P..Phibrizzo to take us, to torture us, told Valgaav to ..Freya... she's.. ..she's dea...my fault...she got hurt..cause of me..but its your fault to..I..." Jen trails off, and huddles down more, whimpering, whispering Freya's name over and over again.

Shadow Mewtwo slowly grows in anger, and he turns to Phibrizzo. "GET OUT of my site. You re lucky I do not rip you apart for what you have done, Phibrizzo! You forget WHO is ruler of this realm. WHO is the strongest. I gave no such permission for you to take my PET and my FLOWER here behind my back." Shadow Mewtwo slashes his tail though the air over and over again in anger as Phibrizzo flees from the room whimpering in fear from the angry Lord.

Shadow Mewtwo looks at Freya's still form, then floats by Jen. Her only reaction to his closeness to her, is to huddle more against the wall. "Poor Princess. I never would of done such to you. I only wanted to have you with me. To keep you safe from all this." He kneels by Jen, and takes her in his arms, not allowing her to resist, though she barely does. He starts to rock her, purring slightly. The noise seems to calm her, and her eyes close as she relaxes in Shadow Mewtwo's arms. Shadow Mewtwo's eyes glow, and both teleport away from the Dungeon.

In the hallway, Phibrizzo holds up a light purple orb. It shimmers with swirls of black, then vanishes from his hand. "It is done." Phibrizzo whispers. "She is his now. And by the power of the shadows of this realm, she will belong to him forever, until the end of them, or time itself.

As soon as Shadow Mewtwo and Jen vanish, Freya gets up, and shivers, transforming back to her true form, Akuma Mystique. She slinks out into the hallway, and smiles coyly at Phibrizzo. He gives her a glance. "You play amazingly. You made the utterly perfect Freya. Even Jen could not tell that you were not the REAL Freya!

Akuma Mystique glows at the praise, and stretches out. "Its what I do BEST. And its so fun to play such twisted games. Not to mention Valgaav was...mmmmmm... To bad he's dead. Or maybe not to bad. He did prefer girls to women after all.

Phibrizzo makes no comment, just wrinkling his nose slightly. He shrugs slightly. "Well now that we are done jumping though hoops for Shadow Mewtwo, we can continue with our own evil plots and games!" Akuma Mystique grins at this, and slinks down the corridor, as Phibrizzo shimmers away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Life Changes

All that live go though changes, phases. Sometimes it is by our choice that our life changes. Sometimes it is by forces other then our own. Freya was once a happy girl, a Hero of SilverFalls. Then upon the falling of the light, she became a slave of Phibrizzo, in their dark schemes, she was tortured. Now yet again her life changes. Will it be any better, or any worse? Only time will tell. And what of Jen. What becomes of her life now, that everything she knows and believes in has been turned upside down and inside out, and twisted by darkness? And there are still yet others, who unknowingly,will be affected by change.

Cyber Hiwatari walks into his base, and moves to the living room. He places Freya on one of the many rugs that adorn the floor. He stares at her for a few moments, then moves his head to the side in confusion. Why did Cat care so much for these girl? His Cat had called Freya her best friend. .. Friend? What was friends? Why where they so important to these people, to his beloved Cat? Friendship. Caring. Love. The thought of these made Cyber Hiwatari head swim. He did not understand them at all. Except... perhaps he did understand love. His head turns as Cat runs into the room.

She was the obsissite of everything he understood. Chaos, blood, pain. Killing. These he understood. From his very creation was he familiar with these. How many lives had he taken in his home realm? How many here? Many. So many he did not bother to count. His hands were firmly drenched in blood. Its what he UNDERSTOOD. But...Perhaps under all the darkness and pain that made up who he was, perhaps there was a small part of him that needed more. Needed Love. Cat.

Cat goes instantly by Freya's side, falling to her kneels beside Freya. Her eyes are filled with horror at the fresh wounds, and the old scars from past brutalities, that cover Freya. She brushes a strand of hair from her friends sleeping face, then turns her eyes onto Cyber Hiwatari. In them is thanks, and love. Cyber Hiwatari feels a strange sensation as he stares into the emotions reflected in her perfect face. Love. Yes, he and his Cat belonged together. There was no greater truth.

Cyber Hiwatari moves closer to Cat, and strokes her cheek gently. She briefly leans against his legs, before bending over Freya again. "My Cat. As I promised you, your friend." Cyber Haw moves his hand to Cat's shoulder, and roughly turns her to him. Kneeling by her side he stares into her eyes. With one hand he grips her face tightly, almost to tightly. "My Beloved Cat. You must never, NEVER, ask me for such a thing again. Not ever ever. Anything else, ask. But this sort of thing, never again. If Shadow Mewtwo starts to think of me as weak, soft...Three will be war between us. And I do not want you caught in the middle of such a think. I could not bear to loose you." Cyber Hiwatari lets go of Cat, and she sniffles slightly, before throwing herself in his arms. Cyber Hiwatari smiles and hugs her back, rubbing her back. "I have things to take care of. Things you are best not knowing about. Cyber Hiwatari draws Cat closer to her, and kisses her deeply, then lets her go and leaps up. He walks out the doorway, and such is his haste, and perhaps even his feelings for Cat, that he forgets to lock the door.

Freya starts to wake up, and flickers her eyes open just in time to see this emotional display before Cyber Hiwatari departs. As soon as she is sure he is gone, she sits up, and just slowly stares at Cat in shock. "You.. Can't be serious! Cat, he killed our partners, our friends!"

Cat flinches, and looks at her friend, knowing this would happen. She had to make Freya understand, somehow. But after all her best friend had gone though, could she be made to understand about this? Cat looks down. "I...I don't care Freya. I ...I l..."

Freya interrupts, hissing. "DON'T say it! Just ..Just don't say it." Freya leaps off the floor stumbling slightly, and paces. Her gaze moves from the floor to cat back to the floor in a endless cycle. Had her friend gone completely MAD? Freya stops, and stares dumbstruck at Cat, refusing completely to accept her words. She kneels down before Cat, taking her best friends hands in hers. "No. NO. You can't just sit here.You..You have to come with me! NOW! Run away, be free. We have to fight them. Cyber Hiwatari, Phibrizzo, Shadow Mewtwo.. All of them!"

Cat pulls her hands away from Freya's, still not meeting Freya's eyes. She shakes slightly. She can't leave here, she can't leave Cyber Hiwatari's side. "I.. I am not some slave nor a prisoner. I wish, want, to be here! Can't you understand that? Our worlds gone.. And this one is here now. And Cyber Hiwatari.. he keeps me safe, he cares for me!"

Freya leaps up off the floor again, shaking with both anger and confusion. What was wrong with Cat? Had this world gone even madder? How could Cat not see the truth? Did she not remember the horrific battle? Unwilling to loose Cat, as she may have lost Jen, still held captive by Phibrizzo, Freya reaches down and grabs Cat's hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Cat. You... I can't let you stay here. I can't just FORGET what they did. All of them including Cyber Hiwatari. Goku is DEAD because of them. Jen is captured because of them. And what about all our partners and the hero's who were slaughtered by them? Including your precious Cyber Hiwatari!"

Cat looks away from Freya, her lips wavering and tears filling in her eyes. Why was her Best Friend trying to make her choice between the one she had come to love, and her friends? If any were even alive beside Freya. She shakes her head, making her decision. "I won't go with you Freya. I won't leave him, ever. I love him, and You... you can't understand that!" Cat hisses at Freya in anger, and disappointment. Freya seems deaf to Cat's words however, and she tries to pull Cat to the door. Cat hisses again, and in a shocking move, she smacks Freya, causing her to let go of her hands. Cat runs from her, and sits in the corner, softly sobbing.

Freya's own eyes tear up, but she does not let them fall. Even though all she wants to do is cry, and scream. She could not save Jen. She could not save Cat. Was there anyone LEFT in this realm she could save? Any of her friends, or were they all lost to darkness? Both her friends had been taken away so easily. Did she have anything left to fight for? Not even Goku anymore. Freya grits her teeth as depression Begin's to take hold within her. She slowly shakes her head. What was lost would not be lost forever. She'd not allow the shadows to keep what they had taken. She would fight, as long as their was breath left in her body. That's what Jen would do, if she could. That's what Goku would do as well. She had to fight still. Even if there was nothing left.

Freya gives another look at Cat as her thoughts run rambid in her head. "Nothing left but shoes..." She mutters before realizing she had no shoes on. "Damn it, they even TOOK THE SHOES!" Freya gives one final look at the sobbing and foolishly in love Cat. "If you care about me, in any way.. If my friend Cat is anywhere in there still..The Cat I knew.. You won't call for him. You'll let me go."

Cat whips one palm across her eyes. " Go.. I don't...care. I just want to be with him. I don't care about the past anymore." Cat keeps her eyes lowed, never once meeting Freya's.

Freya stands there for a few moments, then sighs in defeat. She takes one last look at Cat, then turns her back and opens the door. Without another hesitation she runs out into the night, ignoring her wounds in her bid for freedom. She passes buildings in the fog, never once stopping, until she is far from the Castle grounds. She slowly stops, breathing heavily.

"For... For who my friends used to be. For the memory of all who died by their hands...and for.." Freya waves her fist to the sky, and shouts her next words for all the heavens to here. "FOR THE SHOES!"

To Freya's shock, a voice answers her. A familiar, but impossible voice. "That's the spirit Wavey."

Freya gasps and spins around, her eyes gaze in shock as if she has seen a ghost. And considering who stands before her, that's pretty much the truth.

Goku floats before her, his form pale in the shadowed night. Freya raises her hand, and Goku mirrors her movements. She presses her hand against Goku's, but it passes though his. He gives her a sad look. "Sorry, Wavey. But you'll have to call me the Ghost of Goku now. For that's all I am. A ghost upon the realm of shadows." Before Freya's eyes can tear up, Goku gives her one of his rare smiles. "But don't worry. I'm here to watch over you. To help you as best I can."

Freya slowly nods, knowing she must stay strong. But how she longed to touch him again. How she longed for him to embrace her, and make all her troubles vanish in his arms. How she longed to steel his clothes and run laughing as he chased her in mock fury.

As if reading her thoughts, his gaze sharpens. "Now Wavey, you KNOW those days are long gone. No more fun. Not until the trash is taken out." He slowly stares at her, his hard gaze softens slightly. Slowly he starts to fade. "I'll be back in a bit Wavey. Do good in the meantime." He moves closer to her, looking into her eyes. "Trust yourself. Your the last hope for this world. Your the only one who can pull whats left of the Hero's together to fight the shadows."

Freya sniffles softly, and nods,the tears in her eyes drying up. "But...Is there anything left to fight with? Can we win?"

Goku's eyes grow sad, as his ghostly hand tries to stroke Freya's hair. "Oh Wavey. I wish I could say we will win. But things have changed." His expression changes slightly. "Shadows consume all, and light is but a dim memory. If it is forgotten, then there is no hope. Wavey, you ARE that hope now. Don't let the fire die." With those final words, The Ghost of Goku vanishes.

Freya stands there for a few moments, then turns her gaze toward the Mountains, and starts walking. "I'll take that as a we probably will end up dying horribly. But... At least we will be able to say we tried. That we never gave up. And maybe..We will win." Freya smiles a sad smile as she starts her trek.

On top of Shadow Mewtwo's castle, Shadow Mewtwo stands in the chill of the Predawn light. He still holds Jen in his arms, waiting for her to awaken. Slowly her eyes open, but they are almost blank, unresponsive. Shadow Mewtwo's eyes glow, and a chair appears on the roof. He gently puts Jen on it, keeping his clawed hands, on her arms. "My Princess." He awaits a response, but Jen gives him none. She simply sits, unresponsive to his voice and touch. She does not even shiver from the chill in the air. Shadow Mewtwo frowns slightly, then strokes the back of his claws down her neck. "Poor Pet Princess. I never meant for any of this to happen. You know I would not of had you this seriously harmed. Nor had Little Flower dead. Never."

Jen whimpers a bit at the mention of Freya's name. The memory of her friends death, to fresh in her mind. Only Shadow Mewtwo and his minions..knew the truth. That that had NOT been Freya. But to Jen, it was.

Shadow Mewtwo seems to puzzle for a few moments, then gently cups his clawed hand on the back of Jen's neck. Softly purring to keep her at ease, he pulls her closer to him. "The pain I feel from you is to great. Such agony... Such grief... Such guilt. I will help you. Trust me." Shadow Mewtwo pulls Jen to her feet, and still purring he leans closer to her, and Jen does not even move, nor respond as he bites the side of her neck. She simply closes her eyes, as does Shadow Mewtwo.

What Shadow Mewtwo does in this moment, in this one simple bite, is not known. Was it something to simply dampen her memory's? Or something far darker? In truth, not even shadow Mewtwo knows the full nature of his almost gentle bite.

The two stand there for long moments, then Shadow Mewtwo lets go, licking the spot at which he bite her. The puncture wounds close, and the rest of Jen's wounds seem to melt away as well. Jen slowly opens her eyes, and tilts her head up to look into Shadow Mewtwo's crimson ones. He strokes her hair. "Feeling any better, Princess?"

Jen continues to stare into his eyes, then slowly whispers. "You... You saved me. She...Betrayed me. Its so confusing. Everything spins around, all around. I want to run like a deer in the light...to attack Phibrizzo for what he did. To attack all of you...And the other part..." Jen stops speaking, falling silent as if confused about what the other part of her wants.

Shadow Mewtwo continues to stroke her hair, and looks at her iniquitously. "The other part? What does it want, Jen?" His attention remains completely focused on her.

Jen lowers her eyes to the ground as she whispers again. "And.. The other part...is so tired of all this. The other part just wants to fall into your arms. To forget everything else."

Shadow Mewtwo smiles, knowing all he has done to her has worked. She is helplessly his now. His and the Shadows. With a smooth motion he wraps his tail a round her waist, drawing her closer to him and shielding her from the predawn coldness. She at first does not respond, then slowly she lets herself fall in his arms, closing her eyes. "I feel safe with you..I have not been safe for so long, I've forgotten what it means. Not to worry, not to fight." Jen slowly whispers.

Shadow Mewtwo wraps his arms around her, and smiles a odd smile she could not see. "I know my Princess. You will aways be safe here. And I will teach you things that will forever keep you safe." Jen does not respond in any words, mearly relaxing in his arms even more. Here, now, it was hard to believe the horrors she had gone though before. In his embrace, she could forget Freya...was gone forever. Perhaps it was best, best to forget the past. To just be his Princess and not the sad suffering girl she used to be. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Life Moves on

Its been several months since Freya fled into the mountains. Life has gone on. The Darkness seems to grow ever thicker each day. But there is one light left, Freya herself. Helped out by the Ghost of SG, she has raided the Slave Camps several times and freed her friends. They hide in the mountains, and by some miracle, or by the grace of a god that does not exist their hideout has stayed out of enemy's sights. It is within this mountain hideout that we find Freya.

Its been just a few days shy of 3 months, but already Freya looks years older then she is. Her time of imprisonment took such a toll on her, and keeping up the fight with so little on her side has taken even more of a toll. Her eyes are aways sad, aways tired. But aways with the spark, the fire that never dies. The fire that gives the few hero's under her reason to live. Reason to keep fighting.

MM moves to the deep in thought Freya, placing his left hand on her arm. Where his right arm should of been, was but a stump. He had lost it during the final battle, when a Shadow Scyther had sliced his arm, and very nearly his head, off. He had been captured and enslaved until Freya had freed him two weeks ago. "Freya. Its time."

Freya frowns slightly and hugs her knees to her chest. She aways was willing to go out and free more of her friends. But this time she was afraid. There had been rumors. Horrible rumors involving Jen. There was no way they could be true. But what if they were? What if it...

The Ghost of Goku appears in front of Freya and smiles at her. "Freya. What do you see all about you? All about this world?"

Freya sniffles slightly and shrugs before answering her beloved. "Pain, loss. Darkness is everywhere. So many of who I knew are dead."

The Ghost of SG smiles and tries to take her hand, then frowns sadly as it goes though her own hand. He shakes the frown off however. "Yes. You see the truth. You must never be afraid to face the truth, no mater how horrible it may be. If you hide, you'll never know. And you'll never be able to deal with it. And if you don't deal with it..." The Ghost of SG trails off, but Freya knows damn well what he means. If she stayed curled up in a ball, THEY would win.

So it is with a heavy sigh, and more then a bit of fear that Freya fears as she pulls herself up. She nods to the Ghost of Goku, and places her hand on MM's shoulder. "Fo..For the shoes. Lets go."

Freya, and MM trail out of the Underground Caves, toward one of the camps. Both know its time to try and free more of their friends. And perhaps, if luck is against them, time to see if the rumors are true. 

It takes the two two hours to get to the camp they've targeted. Its on the outskirts, so there is not as much danger in running into the main Dark Lords. Night has fallen by the time they arrive. Slightly, quickly, Freya leads MM to the edge, but once they get there they know something is wrong. Very wrong. Instead of quiet of night, and the movement of guards, there is screams of pain. Agony. Then the screams fade and do not repeat.

MM crouches by Freya, who's staring into the camp, unable to see much beyond the firelight in the middle, yards from them. "Do we go in? We should.. Maybe we should retreat. Just for now."

Freya shakes her head growling. She shivers slightly, something besides the darkness, besides the screams, feels WRONG. More wrong then most anything else she felt. Though everything does feel wrong in these dark days. She hisses slightly. "We go in. I have to know whats going on. I have to see!"

Without waiting for MM, she dashes from the safety of the shadows, into the camp. Freya easily leaps over the short fence, and dashes into the camp, so intent on finding the wrongness, that she pays little attention to her surroundings, to the possibility of any guards. MM stares after her, then swears. "#$! That girl is going to be the death of me!" Still swearing, he leaps after Freya.

Freya stumbles, falling within ten feet of the huge bonfire in the middle of the camp. She breaths hard, then looks up at the figure coming out of one of the huts. Freya's eyes widen at who it is, one who is black as the deepest night itself.

Moving with the grace of a Fox, Black Kyuuamon steps into the firelight. She is upright, as a human is, and her fur is black as ebony, covering every inch of her body. Her eyes are golden coals in her fox-like face, and long tails arch behind her, with the hint of demon fire on the edges of them. She places one paw against her mouth, her dark gray claws glinting in the firelight. Her other hand is clutching golden necklaces and bracelets. She purrs slightly upon seeing Freya, her tails flickering in interest. "I see more has come. And not just anyone, but Freya. The most wanted criminal in Shadow Mewtwo's empire. The one who's wanted, dead or alive."

Freya's face contorts in anger. She shows no fear at the appearance at Black Kyuuamon, instead angry shouting out a question. "Where are the slaves? WHERE?"

Black Kyuuamon's eyes flicker to the side, as MM dashes up. He freeze at the sight of her at first, then raises his weapon, a crossbow suited for one handed use. Back Kyuuamon chuckles slightly. "The others? Well you see, your Spirit seems to be like a virus, Freya. The Slaves of this camp rebelled, took over. Killed the guards and overseer. But such actions must be punished."

Before MM can fire, or any of the others even move a inch, Black Kyuuamon leaps into the air, landing by Freya. Her tails snake around the girl, and she glances at MM. "I have a nice hostage I see. Oh I think you'll give up if you want to live."

Freya just slowly shrugs. "Been captured before. I rather die then endure such hell again." With a quick motion, snatches her knife out of its sheath by her side and drives it deep into Black Kyuuamon's tail. Black Kyuuamon gives off a blood curling howl, and purple colored blood oozes up from the wound. The fox-like Digimon tightens her tails around Freya's arms, causing the girl to loose the knife into the dirt. MM raises the Crossbow to Black Kyuuamon's head. "Your going to let go of my friend now, Blacky. In case you've not noticed, your outnumbered."

Black Kyuuamon tilts her head back, and barks out what sounds like a laugh. "Really now? Then you've not meet my friend. She quiet enjoys slaughtering the likes of you." For a few moments, nothing happens, but in yet another of the tents, a figure appears, their shadow reflected from the fire. Freya turns her head to stare at the tent, the cold feeling of something WRONG growing within her. Cold dread that the rumors may be in fact true raced though her blood.

Black Kyuuamon barks another laugh, and the figure pushes the tend open, stepping out into the firelight. Freya goes limp in Black Kyuuamon's grasp as she stares at the person. She whimpers slightly. Why had SG told her to face the truth? She did not want to face the truth, NOT this truth. "No, no." MM and the rest also stare. Its MM that dares utter the figures name. "Jen."

And it is indeed Jen that moves toward them. Her hair is pulled back in a simple ponytail, her clothes are all black, including the cape that falls down her back. On her hands is metal claws, dripping with blood, and the look in her purple eyes is of utter madness. She stares at them for a while, then glances at Freya. Her face freezes for a few moments, and her eyes close. She sways on her feet as if she is about to faint. Her soft whisper can barely be heard in the night. "Lord, how can this be? How..." No answer is heard to those who listen, but Jen seems to get a answer, that no one save her can hear. She opens her eyes again. "I see. First you betrayed me, then I killed you. Then you came back to life to seek me and Master out. To kill us horribly. Betray me again."

Freya stares at Jen, and knows in her heart it is HER that her old friend is speaking to. But the words make no sense. No sense at all. "Jen ...I did none of those things. I swear!" Black Kyuuamon barks another laugh, then lets go of Freya, causing her to plunge chin first into the ground. Jen stares at Freya, then steps toward her, almost dainty. She raises the claws on her right hand, holding them over Freya.

"Little lies, little lies. I'll not be swayed, dear old Friend. You see, Shadow Mewtwo saved me, and showed me the truth. The light. Never again will I believe anyone save him. He is salvation." Jen whispers to Freya, before driving the claws down upon Freya.

MM, finally gets over his shock and lets a arrow go, flying from his crossbow. It hits the metal on Jen's claws, pausing her enough for Freya to leap up, rolling away both from Jen and Black Kyuuamon. Freya stares at Jen, tears in her eyes. "Oh god.. SG the truth..Its so ..It hurts to much!"

Jen, seeming to be not even slightly affected by the pain she's caused Freya, approaches her again. Black Kyuuamon stalks toward MM, who's struggling to reload the crossbow. For a few seconds time seems to stand still, and it seems certain Freya and MM will meet their death here this dark night, By the freakish Fox Digimon, and their friend, who's somehow been turned to the dark side. But fate, intervenes

Or rather Ghosts. They emerge from the ground, the fire, the very air itself. Ghosts of Blue-Eyes, of friends lost to the night, partners long since dead. And at the head of these Ghosts, is The Ghost of SG himself, leading the charge. He looks at Freya, and again sadness reflects on his face. "Best go now Freya. We can't hurt them. All we can do is distract them long enough for you two to flee. Run. And remember, never loose your fire. No mater the horrors you see, Wavy." The Ghost of SG raises his hands, and the Ghosts swarm over Jen and Black Kyuuamon, acting like fog, blinding the two. MM drops the Crossbow, and grabs Freya by the arm. He pulls her away, and finally she begins to run away with him, back to the Mountains. 

The two hour trek back to the Mountains takes nearly twice as long. The night is the darkest of nights, without even the moon to light the way. Freya and MM keep going, fearing any moment the two who slaughtered the slaves...their Friends, will follow. Freya barely pays any attention to the ground she walks on, to MM, to anything. In silent shock is she, and if not for MM, she'd probably of given up, fallen upon the cold rock ground. But he keeps pulling her with his one arm, until they finally get home. The few others in the Mountain Hideout take one look at the two's haunted faces, and say not a word. Freya yanks her arm out of MM's grip, and limps away to be alone.

Freya lays on her cote for some time, crying sometimes, being silent the rest of the time. Over a hour passes, and finally The Ghost of SG appears by her side. He looks at her, and sighs. "Sorry Wavy. But you needed to see that. And you need to know, just as you know with Cat, you can't save her."

Freya sits up, and slams her fist though SG's shoulder, though it goes right though his ghostly form. She starts sobbing louder, shaking in anger. "NO! Just no! Cat and Jen, I have to save them! I have to...I..." She falls against the wall, her outburst leaving her worn out. The Ghost of SG tries to stroke her hair, but as aways, his hand cannot touch her. "Wavy. What is lost is lost. And nearly everything is. You must accept that, because if you don't.. Your the only hope. If you refuse to accept you can't save everyone, everything, then the little that's left to save will be gone.

Freya rubs her hand against her face, knowing SG is right. Not wanting to admit it, but knowing it all the same. "I know... but it hurts so much." The Ghost of SG nods softly. "I know that to Wavy. We all hurt. You have no idea how much it hurts not to be able to touch you, to kiss you. To feel your skin against mine... But its our pain that gives us strength to fight, if we let it. What will you do? Give in to it, or fight?" Freya sniffles and sits up fully. Her eyes are clearer. "Silly SG, you know what I'm going to do. Rule over Muffin land, and take your clothes, and save the shoes. What shoes we have left anyway." The Ghost of SG smiles softly. "That's the spirit Wavy." The Ghost of SG fades, and slowly vanishes for the night. Freya drys her eyes, softly whispering. "I miss your touch to, hu. So much." She rests back, eyes closing, giving into the peace of sleep.

Black Kyuuamon and Jen return to Shadow Mewtwo's castle just as dawn is breaking. Black Kyuuamon merely gives Jen a departing nod as Jen wanders into the Castle. Black Kyuuamon snorts slightly. That girl of Shadow Mewtwo's, gave her the creeps. The eyes, the unnerving stare... Black Kyuuamon snorts again, and leaps to the side of the castle, heading toward her own home.

Jen skips into the Castle, and yawns slightly. She removes the bloodied Claws, dropping them on the ground. Some slave or servant would pick up her mess later. She stared at the claws for a few moments, her eyes entranced by the blood. It was Shadow Mewtwo that had taught her to enjoy blood so much. Taught her it was the hero's fault for all the pain and agony her, and the rest of the world endured. Oh yes, they all should be punished for it! Jen finally takes her eyes off the claws, and removes the cape, dropping it as well. Next to go is her outer shirt, and pants. She drops them on top of the cape and claws, and stretches, kicking her boots off as well. They crash against the wall, leaving dried mud and blood marks upon the wall. Now dressed in a sleeveless shirt, and shorts, Jen slowly smiles a odd smile and walks down the hallway.  
Cat walked down the hallway, yawning slightly. It was true she had just gotten up, but the place felt so cold when Cyber Hiwatari was out, doing... Well she did not want to think about what he did. What any of them did. It was with thoughts of him on her mind that she turned the hallway, and came to a dead stop. Her eyes widened and she started to shake as if she had seen a ghost.

A few weeks ago, one of the servants had told her Jen had been killed. Cat had been horrified at the thought, she was deep in enemy campy herself, but she did not truly want anything bad to happen to her friends. She had cried, almost as hard as when Freya had left her. But coming down the hallway WAS Jen. As alive as she had ever been. Without thinking, Cat ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop before Jen. "Your Alive! What are you doing here, what happened, I thought you were DEAD?"

Jen slowly blinks, her eyes starting to show the hatred she felt for humans, the hatred taught by Shadow Mewtwo. But slowly she calmed, remembering Shadow Mewtwo saying something about Cat, how she was with Cyber Hiwatari. She blinks a few times, and shrugs. "I was almost dead. Freya almost killed me. Then Valgaav almost hurt me. Then Shadow Mewtwo came and saved me. He showed me the truth. He really is a saver, and proper Lord for this world."

Cat just stares at Jen, trying to take in her words. "What? Freya would never hurt you..."

Jen moves closer to Cat, staring her in the eyes. Cat involuntary shudders, something about her eyes was unnerving to the very core. "You don't sound certain of that, Cat. Tell me, did Freya hurt you to? Did she?"

Cat started to say no, then she thought back on Freya's angry words at her, how Freya had looked at her for loving Cyber Hiwatari. She stared down at her shoes, unable to answer Jen. Unable to think about Freya without feeling hurt and a little betrayed.

Jen puts a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Its OK Cat. She will die someday. I almost killed her tonight. I almost got to watch her blood spill on the ground. Just like the other humans blood spilled everywhere when I killed them." Jen smiles slightly, and Cat just stares at her, unknowing if Jen is serious. Then suddenly, Cat realizes Jen IS serious. And suddenly, Cat can't take it anymore. She stumbled back, away from Jen's touch. She turned, and fled away from Jen.

Cat's heart leap with every dashing step she took, fleeing from Jen, though Jen gave no chase, just a single puzzled glance at Cat before turning the other way and moving off. Cat did not even stop to see if Jen WAS chasing her, just ran until she reached Cyber Hiwatari dwelling.  
Cat bolts right into the dwelling, slamming the door behind her. She whimpers slightly, frightened of the words Jen uttered, of her eyes. Suddenly Cyber Hiwatari's voice comes from behind her, and she leaps in fear, then dashes into his arms sobbing. Cyber Hiwatari holds Cat tight, stroking her hair.

"What is the mater, my Love?" He softly whispers to her, all the while stroking her soft hair. Cat sobbed once more, then the words spilled from her in a torrent of gasping breath and distressed emotion. "J..Jen! She's alive, why did you not tell me she was alive? And WHAT the hell did Shadow Mewtwo do to her? She acts like she's totally psycho and on his side!" Cyber Hiwatari answers Cat's words with silence at first, then places his finger to her lips as she starts to speak again. "Shhhh, my Beloved Cat. It was simply necessary for Shadow Mewtwo to condition Jen. It was that or kill the poor girl. You do know how things work, though I know you ignore them as best you can."

Cat grows still in Cyber Hiwatari's arms, taking in his words. She does hate how things are, but in truth nothing she could do would change any of it. So it was best to accept it. After all, she had Cyber Hiwatari's love, to keep her safe, to keep the bad things at bay. So yes, she would accept this as she had accepted everything else that had happened. No more talking, whining really, like a baby about things she could not hope to change. But There WAS one final question she had to ask Cyber Hiwatari, before she put this in the back of her head, and heart as she had done with the rest. "Cyber Hiwatari... Why did Shadow Mewtwo want Jen like she is now instead of dead? What does he do with her?"

Cyber Hiwatari puts one arm around Cat's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He can tell her heart has begun to slowly calm, she has begun to accept this as well as everything else. "Well you see, my precious Cat, Shadow Mewtwo's feelings toward Jen, thought twisted and dark, are like mine toward you. As for what he does with her, well that's what we should be doing as well."

Cat slowly nods as Cyber Hiwatari trails off, and draws Cat even nearer to him. Cyber Hiwatari feels her blood heating up, as is his own. He places his free hand onto her side, under her shirt. She shifts even closer to him, and allows him to move his hand up to caress her small and soft breast. Cat softly whispers Cyber Hiwatari's name, before reaching up and wrapping her arm around his neck. The two meet in a deep kiss, mingling their tongues together.

Their kiss, their emotions, said more then words ever could. Both Cyber Hiwatari and Cat had waited all this time, all these months, doing no more then kissing and being in each others arms. Now, though, the waiting was over.

Cyber Hiwatari breaks off the kiss for just long enough to remove his shirt, and gently remove Cat's shirt as well. He drops both to the ground, his eyes gazing over Cat's soft and beautiful half naked form. She stares at his chest, then both their eyes travel up to meet. In the second that they stared into each others eyes, each others very souls, it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime filled with longing and need.

Again the two meet, in their second kiss of the night. This one even deeper then the first. Cyber Hiwatari holding Cat tightly with one arm, the other arm caressing her breast. Cat gripped him just as tight, and her hand drifted down to his pants. With fierce need Cyber Hiwatari cups Cat's breast, squeezing it slightly. Cat sighs in pleasure, then reaches into his pants. First just brushing her fingers against his member, then grasping it as he grasps her breast. With slight gasps Cyber Hiwatari pulls Cat to the carpet, his hand snaking down to her pants and pulling them down to her knees. She returns the favor, and he falls upon her as they sink to the carpet, intertwined.

The lights slowly turn off in Cyber Hiwatari's dwelling, as the two lovers venture deep within their passion.

Jen returns to Shadow Mewtwo's main rooms, moving toward the open window. She stares outward, confused still by Cat's horrible reaction to her. What had she done? She knew it was natural for the human slaves and rebels to react to her in fear, but Cat was ONE of the dark ones. She was with Cyber Hiwatari.

The softest of whispers comes from behind her, and in her mind at the same time. "Nothing." Jen turns around, as Shadow Mewtwo floats into the room, and to her. Jen walks toward him, confused still. Shadow Mewtwo answers her confusion, as if he knows her every thought, her every feeling. And perhaps he does. "She was not appreciative of who you are now. She will be should you meet again, That I promise, My Princess." Jen nods at Shadow Mewtwo's words, but still confusion plays deeply on her features. Shadow Mewtwo sensing this, takes her in his arms, softly stroking the back of his clawed hand to her cheek. " Confused, again? Do not be. I told you there was no reason for you to be confused. That I would make sure such would go away quickly, as so not to trouble you."

Jen relaxes in his arms, softly sighing. "I try not to be confused, but everything IS so confusing somethings. My head spins so much.. And its so much worse when your not here. When your gone I'm so cold and confused." Shadow Mewtwo wraps his tail around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Then let me warm you, My Princess. Let me sweep away your confusion." Jen softly nods, relaxing further into his arms. Shadow Mewtwo lowers his head, trailing his tongue down her neck. Once he reaches the side, he bites her, causing her to gasp, not in pain but in pleasure. She completely lets go of all her tension, relaxing in his arms, as he bites her, drinks her very blood. The confusion in her head is already fading as if it was but a dream. All she needed was for Shadow Mewtwo to be with her, touching her, in her for all the cold and confusion to drift away.

Shadow Mewtwo continues the bite, finally easing up. He licks Jen's blood off his fangs, then moves his head so he's staring into Jen's eyes. She is HIS. Now and forever. He softly smiles, then licks her neck where he bite her. She shivers in pleasure, and he slices the band that binds her hair in a ponytail, letting it cascade down upon her bare shoulders. He runs his claws though her hair for a few seconds before cupping the back of her neck in his clawed hand, and kisses her. She falls into his kiss, even as his fangs nip her tongue ever slightly. Shadow Mewtwo's tail slides down, and the sharp blade on his tail slices though her shorts and underwear. Both fall to the ground in a pile. Shadow Mewtwo continues with their kiss, his claws on his free hand slice though Jen's shirt next, allowing it to fall on the floor with the rest of her clothes. Jen pushes herself closer to Shadow Mewtwo, her breasts pressing against his chest. He breaks off the kiss to purr slightly in pleasure, then wraps his other arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he can to her. He kisses her again more roughly then the first kiss. His tail tightens on her and with a single push of his power, he lowers them both gently to the floor.

A breeze shuts the window shutter, casting the room in darkness as the strange pair fall deep within each other. 


End file.
